Fight for Freedom
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: The prophecy about Darren and Steve isn't what you were told it's much worse. The vampire world is exposed and the man who wants to destroy them is obsessed with Darren both hatefully and lustfully. Can Harkat save the vampires or will they be wiped out forever?(Crepsley and Darren never died. But Steve did,)


**The real prophecy: It doesn't matter who lives and who dies. Cause who lives will see the world destroyed by hatred and prejudice because no matter what you try to do to prevent it the vampire world will be exposed and the man leading the hate group will be the one the vampires call Lord of the Shadows.**

 **Takes place right after the end of the series and now the four hunters are back at Vampire Mountain and the princes have called a meeting.**

 **Arrow: This is very worrisome, I thought the war would be over after the Lord of the Vampanese was destroyed and we would all be safe. But we have an even worse and bigger war ahead? When and how are we supposed to be exposed?**

 **Crepsley: It has already happened, four Vampanese men reveled themselves on purpose. Apparently some of the Vampanese don't care if exposure causes problems for them cause they know it also causes problems for us.**

 **Mika: What are we going to do now?**

 **Darren: We do what I have been proposing for years. Any human who knows about us and is on our side we need to recruit! We don't have to blood them that's their choice. But if they welcome us there's no reason for us not to welcome them!**

 **Crepsley: I definitely have to agree with Darren**

 **Harkat: Me too**

 **Vancha: I also have to agree which is why I already invited Debbie and Alice back to the mountain.**

 **Alice: And I brought two kids I use to babysit when they were kids. Uma here has been obsessed with vampires forever. And Lily never goes anywhere without Uma.**

 **Uma: And not in a good way, I'm the older sister yet she never let's me out of her site for a minute.**

 **Darren felt attracted to the 18 year old Uma and 16 year old Lily right away. But something about Lily drew him in more.**

 **Mika: Well I suppose it's a smart idea, this mountain is safe no human can get in here without our permission. But still I order we double our security at all the entrances.**

 **Arrow: Agreed, in the meanwhile Darren will give the lovely girls a tour then show them to their rooms(Looking at the way Darren is eyeing Lily and Uma)**

 **While Darren gave Uma and Lily a tour Vancha took Debbie and Alice to the dining hall to get some bread in them. Later that night in Lily and Uma's room.**

 **Lily: What is wrong with you?!**

 **Uma: Me?! You don't even know these people yet you and "our dad" wants to destroy them! You're judging them based on what not who they are! You're sick! You and "our dad" are the monsters!**

 **Lily: Quiet! You better get over your love for these things. If you stand with them I'll destroy you too!**

 **She slapped Uma across the face hard then stormed out. Lily didn't notice Harkat who saw and heard the whole thing. Lily walked into Darren's room**

 **Lily: Hey**

 **Darren: Hey**

 **Lily: So apparently cause my sister and I aren't use to this and cause we have a feeling were all going to be stuck in here for years with this hate war going. Arrow is allowing you too take Uma and I out tonight.**

 **Darren: Really that's awesome! I'll go get Uma!**

 **Lily: No, I already asked her, she doesn't want too(Grabbed his arm)**

 **Darren: Okay then let's go**

 **A few minutes later**

 **Alice: Hey, how are you girls adjusting?(Walked into Uma and Lily's room)**

 **Uma: Fine, where's Darren?**

 **Alice: Oh he already took your sister out for one last night of freedom for a long time.**

 **On the outside Uma was calm on the inside she was freaking out. The minute Alice was done visiting with her Uma grabbed a black cape with a hood and took off after Darren. Luckily Darren and Lily didn't go far cause of not wanting to have to go far to get back to the mountain if needed. Even after Darren noticed someone in a black cape/hood not far behind Darren didn't go far. But part of Uma wish she was far from them. They were finally done moaning when they were done having sex. Uma was furious, Uma had falling hard for Darren. And Lily was going to destroy him and his family. Uma had to do something. Darren saw the figure coming over to them but Uma was too fast. She knocked Darren out, stabbed Lily in the right shoulder, grabbed Darren, and went back inside the mountain. When everyone including Darren asked what happened she told them that a anti vampire person took Lily and knocked out Darren. But the worse was not over yet, while Darren who was still unconscious was alone in his room. Derek Martin's men broke into the mountain, knocked out all the vampires with a knock out gas made from vampire breath, killed Debbie and Alice, and dragged Darren, Crepsley, and the rest of the vampires away. Meanwhile somewhere in the tunnels Harkat is pulling a scared and worried Uma by the arm while running.**

 **Uma: What's going on? Where are we going? Who are you?**

 **Harkat pulled her into a corner**

 **Harkat: I had to get you away from your father's men**

 **He saw the look on her face**

 **Harkat: I know who you are, but I also know you're the complete opposite of your sister and dad.**

 **Uma: Darren?!(Asked worriedly)**

 **Harkat; I'm sorry him and the vampires were already taken. But we will get them back together.**

 **Uma: Debbie and Alice?**

 **Harkat: I'm sorry they were killed**

 **Darren woke up in the middle of a roll able cage in the middle of the room of Derek's unground prison which is under Derek's house. Darren looked behind him and saw a big portion had a big cell door in the middle of the room with all his friends locked behind. Derek walked.**

 **Derek: Darren Shan you stand accused of wounding the innocent human girl Lily.**

 **Darren: If she is wounded she's still alive. Let me see her just for a moment**

 **Derek: You seduced her and bewitched her, you stabbed her with a knife.**

 **Darren: I did not do it I swear it**

 **Derek: Look at the fire in his eyes, he's a vampire. Do you confess to the crime of which you're accused?**

 **Darren: I am a victim I have nothing to confess. I only confess to loving her.**

 **Derek: Vampire boy, you have confessed to the harassment of Lily. You will be taken barefoot and shirtless where you will be hung by a noose.(Darren slid to the floor in sadness)**

 **Derek left**

 **Darren: Lily, if by chance she's still alive please tell her I love her. Lily, please save me and tell them the truth. Please tell them I did not try to kill you.(Said to himself)**

 **At midnight Derek walked back in**

 **Derek: I'm here to help you face your death**

 **Darren: I'm cold, I'm hungry, let me go. I've done no wrong(Clutched the bars)**

 **Derek: Soon your door will open and you will be dead**

 **Darren: What have I done to you to make you hate me so much?**

 **Derek: It's not hate, I love you(Whispered as Darren had a look of shock on his face)**

 **Derek: I love you!(Yelled making Darren cover his ears in denial)**

 **Darren: What have I done to make you love me so much?**

 **Derek: I caught a glimpse of you walking with Lily and caught a look into your beautiful blue eyes. I have never known something like this. A shiver shook me and ran through my spine.**

 **Darren: My Lily will come, she's my lover, she's the one I love not you. Come closer monster, I will kill you with these hands I'm not afraid of you. I'll bite your heart out. Go away assassin.(Clutched the bars facing Derek)**

 **Derek: I tricked you, I sent Lily, Lily Martin AKA my daughter told me she wanted you for sex but she never loved you. You may know me as Derek Martin.**

 **Darren: The Lord of the Shadows(Whispered)**

 **Derek: I ask only for a moment of pleasure, my daughter got it and I want it too. But unlike her, I love you and want to be with you as your lover forever. I give you a choice. The noose or me, death or love, and the ground or my bed. And I'll get you out same with your vampire brothers.(Opened Darren's cage door and walked inside)**

 **Darren: Go away!(Pushed Derek hard)**

 **Derek pinned Darren's arms against the back cage wall and started kissing his neck. Meanwhile the front yard Harkat and Uma just arrived.**

 **Harkat: What are you going to do with those(Looking at the paper with sticks she is carrying)**

 **Uma: You'll see, let's just say I'm finally showing "my dad" who I really am and exactly how I feel about vampires, the freaks of Cirque Du Freak, and other supernatural creatures. You worry about getting Darren and the rest of the vampires out of there.**

 **Back in the underground prison**

 **Crepsley stared in disgust and hatred as Derek put his lips all over the young boy that Crepsley thought of as his son. But then Harkat ran in with keys and unlocked the cell door. All the vampires ran out, Crepsley ran into the cage and hit Derek's head hard with his fist knocking Derek out. Darren ran out quickly and was hugged relivly by Seba Nile. Crepsley got out of the cage and five vampires locked the cage and rolled it down some stairs.**

 **Harkat: You're free, you're okay, you all are(Hugged Darren)**

 **Crepsley: Yes thanks to Harkat we escaped, but we need to get out of here before Derek's men show up.(Darren ran into his arms and they held each other tight)**

 **Darren hopped on Darren's back and everyone flited to the front yard where Uma was waiting. Uma put up the five signs which all of them said " They demand the right to equality and freedom! Give them equality and freedom!-signed Uma Martin who was and never will be Derek Martin's daughter or Lily Martin's sister". Uma hopped on Crepsley's back and everyone flited to an abandoned apartment building in the middle of nowhere. Everyone thought they would be safe there. They were wrong, Lily came home at 7AM and let her father out of the cage. At 8PM Derek, Lily, and their men attacked and ambushed the apartment. The vampires got into a battle with Derek's men. Harkat stayed inside with Darren protecting him and keeping him away from that mad man Derek. The vampires wanted Uma to stay inside to but she refused. Uma wanted to face her " her dad" in person and see his face when she showed she's on the vampires side. The battle lasted for an hour with no blood or death until five of Derek's men stabbed Uma in the back like he ordered them too. Darren saw and ignored Harkat and quickly ran out and kneeled next to her and held her. The battle stopped and all the vampires except Darren were seized.**

 **Uma: Darren I'm dying, before I go I have to tell you. I love you, I loved you from the minute I saw you and I desperately wish you had choose me instead of Lily. Listen Darren, you belong here as much as non supernaturals. All you supernaturals do. I want to here you shout it for me Darren shout it loud. Don't let me or my fight for equality die in vain Darren.(Groaned and gasped in pain)**

 **With that Uma collapsed dead to the floor Darren stood up and honored her wish.**

 **Darren: We are vampires! There're thousand or more of us! And the number of vampires will grow! The world will change! Vampires and humans will walk hand and hand! And the ones with innocent hearts who want to join our ranks will be welcomed! And just like they will demand the choice to choose we demand freedom and equality!**

 **After his speech he kneeled by Uma again and cried on her chest. He realized he also should have choose her and that he loved her too.**

 **Lily: Young Darren, you will be hanged for being a vampire. As for the rest of you vampires you will be locked in my dad's prison forever.**

 **As the vampires were taken away by Lily and most of Derek's men two of Derek's men forced Darren up and forced him to a third floor balcony where a noose was already made. A guy put it around Darren's neck as Derek watched from a tenth floor balcony and forced Harkat to watch with him.**

 **Derek: Look at him, your Darren, remember Harkat the one who was your best friend. I handed him to the noose because he didn't want me.**

 **Harkat: That's all you! No one with a brain or heart would want you!**

 **Derek: He will die, look at him your Darren. They're hanging him**

 **Derek laughed evilly as Darren was thrown off of the balcony and was knocked out. Derek took off**

 **Harkat: Derek!(Yelled angrily)**

 **Harkat went after him, quickly grabbed his axe from the room he was in and caught up to him. He pushed him down all the stairs until they were on the first floor. Harkat put his axe in Derek's head killing him. Harkat quickly took his axe out and ran outside. Before he could run to Darren's unconscious body that the two of Derek's men put on the ground they seized Harkat.**

 **Harkat: Give him to me!(Struggled to get free)**

 **Harkat: Return him to me now!(Broke free)**

 **The two men decided they didn't care either way so they walked away to join Derek and Lily at their house. Harkat ran to Darren crying, he kneeled by him and held his hand.**

 **Harkat: My best friend, my Darren, don't go stay with me.**

 **In Darren's heart he must of heard Harkat cause suddenly Darren woke up gasping and coughing.**

 **Harkat: Darren your back!(Jumped on him hugging him)**

 **Darren hugged him back**

 **Darren: Derek took them again didn't he?**

 **Harkat: Actually Lily did, I killed Derek**

 **Darren: And we must get them back, where's Uma's body?(Looked around as Harkat helped him to his feet)**

 **Harkat: In a pond behind the apartment building**

 **Harkat: Come on let's go!(Ran pulling Darren's arm)**

 **Harkat hopped on Darren's back and Darren flitted**

 **In Derek's prison(The only one Lily didn't lock up is Crepsley)(Crepsley is in the middle of the room with his arms outstretched cause of long ropes tied to each arm from the walls)**

 **Darren flitted in just in time to see Lily stab Crepsley in the right shoulder.**

 **Darren: Crepsley!(Cried)**

 **Lily: You're alive?!(Said angrily as he threw Darren to the floor hard)**

 **Crepsley: Darren!(Cried)**

 **Lily: Seize them both and stab them too death!(Said to her men pointing at Darren and Crepsley)**

 **But because all of Lily's men were distracted by Darren and Crepsley they didn't notice Harkat at all or the fact that he unlocked the big cell door. And before Lily's men could touch Darren and Crepsley all the vampires were upon them and this time they wiped out and killed them in no time. Lily was surrounded and Crepsley stabbed her through the throat killing her. As soon as Crepsley was untied Darren ran into his arms. Crepsley kissed Darren's forehead. Everyone was safe and they flitted back to Vampire Mountain. They burned Uma's body and had a funeral for her. Same with Debbie and Alice, more people accepted the vampires and other supernaturals and treated them as equals. The vampires had more then 20 men and 20 women that were human and decided to join the clan.**


End file.
